capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Baby Bonnie Hood
Baby Bonnie Hood, also known as B.B. Hood (Bulleta in Japan), is a character from the Darkstalkers series, designed by Yoshiki Okamoto. Although she has a cute and innocent appearance (as her name suggests, she physically resembles Little Red Riding Hood), B.B. Hood is a murderous psychopath. As a Darkhunter, she kills Darkstalkers for money. As a homicidal schizophrenic, it is unwise for anyone to stand against her in her pursuit of money. Many look upon her as an antithesis to Donovan. She hunts solely for profit while Donovan hunts to find meaning in his existence. When creating B.B. Hood, Okamoto stated in his design notes that every Darkstalker character is inspired by something in fantasy, myth, and horror. When creating B.B. Hood however, he wanted to do something a little more sinister. Rather than be based off of an archetype, or a myth, B.B. Hood is inspired by the frightening qualities of the human race itself. When motivated by greed or ambition and fueled by malice, no monster can compare to how terrifying humans can be. This is what B.B. Hood personifies, from her deceptive appearance to her relentless, heartless quest for money. It could even be said that B.B. Hood represents humanity's dark side. These notes were included in the official Japanese strategy guide for Darkstalkers 3. Bonnie has a little dog for a pet called Harry. Her physical appearance is based around Little Red Riding Hood. Story [[Video:B.B. Hood (Bulleta) Ending|thumb|280px|left|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]] B.B. Hood's profession was founded because droves of creatures from Makai had already flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures have since earned the interest of humans, be it scientific, prejudice, or simple curiosity. Items usable for decorations, materials that don't exist in the human world (such as the liquid and blood from their internal organs) are of keen interest, especially for research for bio-weapons and such. A "Darkhunter" is a job that was born to meet the demand for these clients. These hunters hunt down creatures and get the reward money corresponding to the creature they hunt. The high risk is countered by the exceptional pricetag attached to most demons. But because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing; death. To fight against these creatures, having a fit body, martial arts skills and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class-C creature to slaughter an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is needed to keep one's self from losing their own sanity, and a dark heart is required so that they are not poisoned by the evil aura that the creatures emanate. Several hundred darkhunters are said to exist in the world, their skills varying greatly. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Within these hunters, B.B. Hood is a "Special S-Class" hunter. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of physical attacks. Many say that she was born to be a hunter. Her malicious heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and transported her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Heh, they're all mine... it's been a long time since a job this big." Powers and abilities B.B. Hood has no special abilities in the manner Donovan and Hsien-Ko do but she is skilled with different types of weaponry. Her weapons of choice are a seemingly endless number of various armaments that she keeps hidden in her basket. Additionally, she tosses an endless supply of landmines from her pockets. Though a sweet little blonde on the outside, she's a powerful character and is highly psychotic. B.B. Hood is feared by weaker Darkstalkers everywhere. Other Appearances * Cannon Spike * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Gallery Image:BBHood.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:BBHoodSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:CannonSpikeBBHood.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:MarCap2BBHood.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Image:MarCap2BBHoodB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:BBHood&Donovan.png|With Donovan Image:Ibuki&BBHood.png|''B. B. Hood'' with Ibuki Image:BBHood&Harry.png|With Harry Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters